tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Now Or Never!
( ) ( ) |romajisongtitle = MINI-DORAMA (Satsuki Aoi & Nagatsuki Yoru) - "Now Or Never!" |kanjisongtitle = ミニドラマ（皐月葵&長月夜）「Now Or Never!」 |englishsongtitle = Mini-drama (Satsuki Aoi & Nagatsuki Yoru) - "Now Or Never!" |producer = N/A |release = September 18, 2015 |previous1 = |next1 = N/A }} Translation 00:00 humming Koganeiro Aoi: Okay~ I’m done brushing your back. It’s okay now, I’m done brushing you. Croquette: *bark* Aoi: You’re cool~. Now when you think about it, I think that you really grew up. You’re starting to be larger in size. Are you itchy somewhere? Just kidding. Croquette: *bark* *bark* Aoi: Make sure to listen to Koi and Kakeru and eat your meals properly, Um… Then… When going on a walk, be careful from cars. Croquette: *bark* *bark* bark* Aoi: Ahaha, he understands me! Good dog, Croquette. And with that, I’m done brushing you. You can go and play now. Aoi: *sigh* Such nice weather. Until the Golden Week ends, there will be a lot of events coming. A lot of work too. I have nothing to study for now either and all I can do is just laze around. *sigh* Until that wave is over, I’m unable to do anything for now. I’m being lazy right now. Especially if it’s a day off like today, it sure is peaceful~ Yoru: Hello~ Aoi: Aah~ Yoru~ What is it? Yoru: Ah, Aoi, Hello. The sunny spots are sure warm. Did you rest on the floor? Aoi: Ah, I was only spacing out. That’s right, it’s something close to that. I was brushing Croquette before you came. Yoru: Croquette, huh~ He became bigger lately. Aoi: You think so too. I was just thinking about it. Yoru: Yeah, He was small and round before. It feels like he’s grown up now. Things sure grow up during one year. Aoi: One year. I see, it was one year ago that we found Croquette. So fast. Yoru: I agree~ Everyday is an eventful and a busy day but when you think about it, you notice that it’s been really fast. Aoi: Hmm. Yoru: *sigh* Oh! I spaced out! Have this. This is the reason I came here. It’s a delivery from the office. These are for Hajime-san, Arata and Kakeru. It seems like there’s things like scripts and job related things in it. Aoi: Oh! Thank you! The others are still not back yet so I’ll give it to them when they come. Yoru: Is everyone at work? Aoi: Yeah, right after school. The one who came back earliest is you. Yoru: Looking at you being here means that you’re having a day off today. Aoi: Right! It’s a day where I don’t have any lessons and I have no work. Is it the same for you, Yoru? Or are you about to go now? Yoru: I’m having a day off too. I didn’t have any lessons too. Being able to get a day off in a working day without having any lessons is good sometimes. Aoi: I couldn’t get used to it though. The life of being able to oversleep during a working day instead of going to school. It has a mysterious feeling and I couldn’t calm down. Yoru: Ahahaha! I understand how you feel! It feels like you skipped school. But… Aoi: Yes, but, I was able to get used to it quickly. Once I talked about it with Koi, he said “Everyone gets used to things very fast, Aoi-san!”. Yoru: Aaaah~ I can see that happen in front of me~ Aoi: Hahaha. Ah, by the way. Yoru, since the both of us are having a day off today, how about we try to be lazy for the whole day. Yoru: Hm? 05:25 opens Walks Yoru: Aaaah~ I was scared. Aoi: Good job, good job. I thought it was interesting. Yoru: Y-yeah. You look like you’re totally bad with horror movies but you’re actually totally fine!!!! I forgot, I was deceived, I was scared!! Aoi: Ehehehe, you make it sound like I’m a bad guy, Yoru. I didn’t deceive you. I just thought that watching a horror movie alone would be boring. I wanted to watch it with someone. Yoru: It’s true that you only said that you wanted to watch it with someone but if it’s a horror movie so do you normally think that you’re scared and can’t watch it alone! I was screaming all alone and I’m feeling deceived! Aoi: I wanted to have a conversation about the movie with someone after watching it~ Yoru: I get it! You got to have a conversation with me! Aoi: By the way. The movie hall was on a chartered state. Yoru: Right. I think that students or working people wouldn’t choose to watch a summon from hell Witches VS Zombies in the middle of the day. Aoi: I was wondering what kind of movie it was when I saw the title. I’m happy that you came with me. Arata is having a trauma from R-15 horror movies so when I ask him to watch one with me, he always answers me with “No way!” Yoru: By the way Aoi. You avoided to tell me that the movie was R-15 on purpose, right. Aoi: Hm? Did I never tell you? Yoru: It came! I already watched it so it’s fine now but it’s true that it’s a movie you can have a conversation about. For example, when I saw the “Vs” on the title, I thought that there would be magic everywhere but it ended up being a meatball fight. Aoi: Ahahaha, yes, yes, that part. I never thought that such a rampage would happen between the witches and the zombies. Yoru: I thought it’s awesome how they said that it would take time to use magic so they didn’t use it. 08:00 Aoi: Hm… In front of us so is there 13, no 14. Yoru: It’ll take 2 to 3 minutes each so it’ll be around 30 minutes of waiting. Aoi: Yeah, during weekends so is it up to 2 hours of waiting. So it’s a bit easier to travel during working days. We sure are lucky. Yoru: They say that this is good luck, that’s why Tokyo is awesome. Traveling all the way to eat. I wonder if it’s delicious. The crepe here. Aoi: We’re standing on the line to confirm it, Yoru. Yoru: Ah! I see. Aoi: There’s always a long line here so I wondered how it tastes. Apparently it was introduced in the TV and the radio too. So I wonder if it’s really that delicious. Yoru: Most of the people are maybe standing here to confirm it. Aoi: Maybe~ Also, there’s the typical thought of Japanese people of wanting to try to stand on the line when seeing people stand on a line. Yoru: Ahahahaha!! Oh, the line is moving. There’s 11 people left. 09:22 Yoru: Ah! Aoi: Ah? Yoru: A pet shop. Uwaaaah! Aoi & Yoru: So Cuteeee! Yoru: A cat, it’s a cat! So small!! Uwaah there’s a bird too!!! Aoi: There’s a dog too~! Being lazy and sleep or having energy and run around. I feel like our personalities are coming out. That fat pet there, it’ll grow up well. Yoru: Like Kuroda? Aoi: Kuroda! Hmm… I wonder about that… Kuroda's size is a size that breaks the other levels. Yoru: And he’s really strong. Last time I found a pretty big stray cat. Aoi: I’m starting to see how big the rabbit clan can be. Yoru: Yeah, I wonder if there’s someone like Di-kun~? Aoi: Diablo type… I don’t think you find those in a normal pet shop… Yoru: Right…. 10:35 Aoi: Okay. Yoru: You bought unexpectedly many things. Aoi: What about you, Yoru? Isn’t it You who always walks around with a bunch of shopping bags? Arent you the type who only buys one thing or you buy nothing? Yoru: Hmm… I’m on a shopping mood now. Aoi: Me too. Then let’s go with that feeling. Yoru: I agree. Aoi: On a working day so is it unexpectedly empty. It’s a lot easier to see. To go in with a lot of people inside, you need stamina and courage. For now we don’t need such things. Yoru: I thought the same thing. But if the shop is too empty so does it feel like we’re being watched by the shopkeeper and that’s uncomfortable in it’s own way. Aoi: Yoru, are you the type who don’t like to be talked to during shopping? Yoru: Yeah… I always end up running away when the shopkeeper comes to me. There’s been times where I end up running around the shopping mall. Aoi: Ahahaha! I’m the opposite. I’m the type who always goes to the shopkeeper and asks something. I think that asking a pro is the best choice. Yoru: It’s because your social skills are high. I always end up saying “Ah… I’m sorry” with a small voice when the shopkeeper comes to me. Aoi: Even though you’re supposed to be an entertainer… *sigh* We sure had a lot of fun today. We fulfilled our wishes too. Yoru: Wishes? Aoi: Yes, Ever since the noon, we watched a movie and shopped. We didn’t have school or work today so it’s not like we made a bad thing but that mysterious feeling. I’ve been used to it by being in the dorms but it comes back ones you go out. Yoru: I realized it. It’s a really weird feeling. Aoi: But it feels like an adventure. Yoru: Like a challenge? I wonder if we’ll get used to this feeling. Aoi: I wonder about it. That will feel lonely in it’s own way so I think it’s fine as it is. Yoru: That’s right. Aoi: Yoru. Thank you for hanging around with me. Yoru: No, no, it was fun for me too. Ah! By the way, Aoi. Since I think it’s too early to go home so how about we fulfill my wishes too? Aoi: Hm? Of course! But, what is your wish? Yoru: Go to Karaoke and sing Shun-san’s songs and I’ll do it better than him. Aoi: Ahahahaha! Yeah, that’s a nice wish. Yoru: One time, I wanted to try it even one time! I thought that I can do it if I go with you, Aoi. Aoi: Okay! Then I’ll challenge myself. Yoru: Ahahaha! Let’s go. External links *Nadapan - Translation Category:Satsuki Aoi (mini-dramas) Category:Nagatsuki Yoru (mini-dramas)